Revanche
Revanche is a side quest in New Vegas Bounties II. Description The NCR is offering a bounty of 750 caps for the termination of Jacob Powers. He is wanted for terrorism, treason, and other felonies. He was last sighted near the old nuclear test site, along with multiple accomplices. He is to be considered armed and dangerous, and should only be pursued by armed professionals. To collect the bounty, submit proof of Jacob Power's death to Captain Larry Scull at the Boulder City Jail. Detailed walkthrough Read the poster at Ranger Station Delta, make sure you have a decent amount of rad-x and radaway on you, head to the Old Nuclear Test Site, kill some of the ferals in your way and head towards the Nuclear Test Shack, next to it, you will see a Teller Cavern, enter it. In the cavern, you will be facing a ton of feral ghouls and even some militant ghouls, including a Dr. Boulle, whom has a cell key that you can use to free a boy being held captive in a cage (unfortunately, his script is broken and he won't flee from the cell). Continue your way down to the Ulam Cavern where you will fight more militant ghouls, a drill instructor and even some initiates wielding brass knuckles, one in particular is named Pyle, before proceeding you can head into the Squad Bay and finish off the rest of the initiates, as well as another drill instructor if you want. Head into the Groves Cavern, where you will find more militant ghouls being trained and taught, as well as a couple of commandos in the area, kill them all to proceed, and also kill the ones in the barracks if you want to get them all, they also have a Storage Shed that you can check for supplies, you'll need a lockpick skill of 50 to get in, inside there is also a Medical Stores container that hold large quantities of medical supplies that may become useful to you, you'll need a lockpick skill of 100 to unlock it though. Proceed onward to the Oppenheimer Cavern, you will walk in on militant ghouls including one named Saul Hogan with a minigun executing captives, kill them before they can, unlock the cage if you can to free the remaining captives, which will earn you good karma (they will not flee though due to their broken scripts), after that head into Powers' Shack. Upon entering you will come face to face with Powers himself, along with a mongrel named Molon Labe and another ghoul called Potts, kill them all and take Powers' finger as well as a key of his, after doing so, feral ghouls will start to overrun the cavern, so you will have to go back the way you came, while having to fend them off at the same time. Before leaving Powers' shack, you can look at a note that is left on his table next to the ham radio titled Captives, detailing all of the people they captured, and also another titled Contact. One of the feral ghouls you will face on your way out is named Joseph Powers, a relative of Jacob, he has higher health than the rest of the ghouls, so keep that in mind when you fight him. Once you're out of that hellhole, return to Larry and hand him the finger, and you'll earn a great reward of 750 caps. After the completion of this quest, a feral ghoul may regularly pop up at times during your travels in an attempt to kill you as revenge for Powers. The coyote will also write up a newspaper that will differ depending on whether you've convinced to write up news in favour of you. Category:New Vegas Bounties II quests